


http://www.oocities.org/briargoeth/imperative.html

by iskierka



Category: buffy the vampire slayer: a series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	http://www.oocities.org/briargoeth/imperative.html

She didn't understand how they couldn't understand. How could they NOT sympathize with this? The skin she wore was just as frail, crepe-paper thin, and ugly, and ohso soft. Like the middle insides of a slug's belly. So disgusting. They were so disgusting.

gods forbid she'd have to_stay_here. Forever. But it wasn't forever. Because if she couldn't rid Ben of his misguided prerogatives, soon, [so fast there's TIME here but it goes so fastoh god I'm a GOD unless you're waitingNO]

then  
she  
would stay.  
in this crawling cheap rubber skin. to wait. stink.  
rot. Die.


End file.
